


I'll take your invitation

by gaymerkree



Series: WR 69 Minutes [11]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bodyguard AU, F/F, Modern AU, Prompt:, WhiteRose 69 Minutes, formal wear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymerkree/pseuds/gaymerkree
Summary: “She looks nervous,” Weiss mumbles, holding herself from jogging over to her fidgeting girlfriend.“She was worried that she wouldn’t look good in the suit.” Winter chimes with another smile. “I tried to tell her she could wear a trash bag and you’d still love her, but she was still so worried.”Weiss suppresses a giggle with a delicate hand. “She really is too good."
Relationships: Robyn Hill/Winter Schnee, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, slight
Series: WR 69 Minutes [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620481
Comments: 22
Kudos: 135





	I'll take your invitation

_ I'm falling even more in love with you _ _  
_ _ Letting go of all I've held on to _ _  
_ _ I'm standing here until you make me move _ _  
_ _ I'm hanging by a moment here with you _

_ Forgetting all I'm lacking _ _  
_ _ Completely incomplete _ _  
_ _ I'll take your invitation _ _  
_ _ You take all of me now _

Hanging by a Moment by Lifehouse

There was a certain  _ dress code _ expected of a bodyguard. Weiss pictured a suit, black as night, and pressed. Sunglasses maybe, that stupid little earpiece, something  _ professional _ . What she didn’t expect were a baggy red hoodie and dark jeans, the boot maybe, but not the jeans. Five years with Ruby by her side had taught her not to count the taller woman out, regardless of her state of dress.

Five years with the bodyguard, and three years  _ with _ the bodyguard. After a particularly serious attempt on Weiss’ life, the redhead had been badly hurt and Weiss had to come to the very clear conclusion that she’d fallen for the poorly dressed dolt. 

That being said, she hadn’t given up hope of seeing her girlfriend and protector in something a little more  _ formal _ . Everything had been set in motion. Tonight was a royal ball of her design. Everything was going to be perfect. The dress code was set, and Ruby already agreed to be her date. Ruby’s favorite baker had been contacted, and her favorite dishes set for dinner.  _ Everything had to be perfect _ . 

But nothing ever remained perfect around Ruby Rose. 

“Ruby! Why are you here?” The redhead is stationed in the kitchen, a donut and a half stuffed in her mouth while she plays a game on her phone. Weiss glowers in her direction, a look strong enough to kill, and the bodyguard forfeits her game, swallowing what was left of her midmorning snack. 

“I thought we were staying in tonight?” It’s less a statement and more of a question, and Weiss’ frown deepens. 

“The ball is tonight you  _ dunce _ .” She growls anger that rivals the torrential ocean rises from her in puffs as she places each elegantly manicured hand on her waist.

Ruby smiles dreamily at the insult. After so many years at Weiss’ side, insults were just another term of endearment for the prickly woman. “Yeah, staying in.”

“You are supposed to be with Winter for your fitting!”

“Fitting?” The way Ruby tilts her head like a confused puppy almost makes her falter, she really needed to focus.

“Yes! There is a dress code this evening, and you will not be allowed to accompany me in this.” She gestures to the familiar red hoodie and jeans, tucked into heavy combat boots.

“Then I won’t be your date, just your bodyguard.” Ruby takes another bite of her nearly forgotten donut but pauses when she sees the look on her girlfriend’s face. 

“You don’t want to be my date?” She should be given an oscar. From the downtrodden look to the waver in her voice, all of it painted a picture of a heartbroken woman ready to cry any second.

The pastry drops from Ruby’s mouth as silver eyes widen. “Weiss-”

She turns roughly, presenting her pale shoulders revealed by her opened back sundress. “Don’t worry about it, Ruby. I’ll just have Robyn guard me tonight.”

_ That should do it- _

“No!” The flustered redhead whirls around Weiss in several quick steps. She holds soft, pale hands in her bigger, rougher ones, offering an apologetic look. “I’ll go with Winter okay? I want to be your date.”

_ Bingo _ .

“If you’re sure,” Weiss replies, only looking half as heartbroken as she had moments before.

“I am.  _ I love you. _ ” The words were delivered with such emotion Weiss feels her heart lurch into her throat. Ruby never failed to fill her stomach with butterflies, skyrocketing her pulse to a concerning speed. 

Heart still hammering in her chest, Weiss looks away, hands still firmly in Ruby’s. She was waiting for a kiss, the way moonlight eyes watched the heiress’ lips twitch. They weren’t ones for public displays of affection, but in the manor, Weiss almost felt free to lean forwards and grant her guardian’s wish. 

As she leans forward stern tan hand claps over her revealed shoulder and both women jump as Robyn Hill grins devilishly at them. Behind her, looking flushed and annoyed is Winter, all poise and irritation at once. “We interrupting?”

“Not at all,” Weiss grumbles as she clears her throat. “Ruby was just getting ready to leave.”

Winter hums, giving Ruby a look reserved just for her, annoyed and cautious, but optimistic. 

“Excellent! Keep my dear Winter safe will you pipsqueak?” Robyn coos with a cheerful grin, winking in Winter’s direction. The older Schnee sighs and rolls her eyes as she grabs Ruby’s arm and drags the redhead out the door.

“I love you princess!” Ruby whines as she drug out the door and towards one of the Schnee’s town cars. 

* * *

The party is in full swing by the time Weiss spots Winter entering from the corner of the hall. The older Schnee smiles, coy, and mischievous as she approaches. “Things go well?”

“Better than expected.” She hums, pressing a kiss to Weiss’ brow. “You’ll be happy with the outcome.” 

At that moment there is a ripple of sound through the dance hall and Weiss turns. Walking side by side with Whitley and Robyn is Ruby. The dark pressed suit hugs her curves and highlights her broad shoulders and slim waist. Her button-up is a deep crimson, topped with a silver pinstriped vest that highlights the bodyguard’s eyes. Her hair is pushed back with a single stubborn tuft that falls over her left eye. 

“She looks nervous,” Weiss mumbles, holding herself from jogging over to her fidgeting girlfriend. 

“She was worried that she wouldn’t look good in the suit.” Winter chimes with another smile. “I tried to tell her she could wear a trash bag and you’d still love her, but she was still  _ so worried _ .”

Weiss suppresses a giggle with a delicate hand. “She really is  _ too good _ .” 

Winter rolls her eyes again, but this time with a cheerful smile. “Go get your girlfriend.”

It takes too long to make it across the room and into Ruby’s waiting arms. The hug close and the music switches tempo for a slow song. “Ms. Schnee, may I have this dance?”

The heiress laughs, something light and airy, “Why Ms. Rose! I thought you’d never ask.”

The light clip of Ruby’s dress shoes follows them onto the dancefloor. She’s a bit clumsy, but she picks up the steps with ease and Weiss relaxes into strong arms. Ruby places a soft kiss atop Weiss’s head and the socialite hums. 

“Well, what do ya think?”

“Oh,  _ Ruby _ . I would love you in anything, but  _ thank you _ .” She really didn’t deserve the protective woman at her side, but as long as Ruby was willing to hold her hand, she wouldn’t let go.


End file.
